Tears of a Dragon
by Hydrotamer
Summary: Tenten is a princess who almost kills herself in a forest fire. Neji is a pheasant who is sentenced to be killed in two weeks, and then both of them meet. Neji X TenTen NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

Summary: Tenten is a princess who almost kills herself in a forest fire. Neji is a pheasant who is sentenced to be killed in two weeks, and then both of them meet. Neji X TenTen NejiTen Drama/Romance

Tears of a Dragon

Chapter 1:

Runaway!

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" People shouted at the top of their lungs. A girl was running as fast as she could, panting. She ran deep into a forest and stopped. _"Why? Why did he have to come?"_

-**Flashback-**

"_Princess Tenten, your mother wishes to see you." Said Tsunade, her own personal adviser. She combed her hair for the night and walked down the steps, seeing her mother with a man that had pale white skin, eyes like a snake, and straight black hair. "Tenten, this is Lord Orochimaru, he will be helping you with your training." Tenten backed away and didn't say anything. "Come my dear, let's go." Orochimaru said in his slick voice, "Don't think I don't know what you'll do to me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling out a kunai. "My dear, what are you talking about?" _

_Asked her mother, "You're lying, mom, you're lying! He's going to make me one of his slaves in his control, put a curse mark on me, and I'll never have my freedom again!" Tenten put her kunai in front of her, "Tenten! Don't you dare yell at me like that, and put that kunai down!" Orochimaru took a step towards her, Tenten pointed the kunai at him, "Take one more step and I'll kill you." She said to him, "Don't worry, my child. Sooner or later you'll join me." Orochimaru said, "I'll never decide! I'm not going!" Tenten shouted, "Guards, escort Lord Orochimaru out!" Her mother tried to stop her, _

_"But princess you need to decide--." "NOW!!!!" She shouted. The guards didn't hesitate and hustled to Orochimaru, he quickly disappeared into the wind, "I'll be back sooner than you expect, Princess Tenten." He said as he cackled. She looked at her mother with tears filled with anger and shouted, "I hate you!" And ran out the door._

**So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, but do ****NOT ****flame. I will let everyone decide how I should open the next chapter, but Neji will be in the next chapter! :D I'm workin on it right now! Hydrotamer out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Neji Hyuuga's sentence

Summary: Tenten is a princess who almost kills herself in a forest fire. Neji is a pheasant who is sentenced to be killed in two weeks, and then both of them meet. Neji X TenTen NejiTen Drama/Romance

**Ch. 2**

Neji Hyuuga's sentence

Inside of town a young thirteen year-old boy with milky white skin, lavender eyes, and straight brown hair was walking through the streets with a sack on his back. He walked through the huge crowd coming towards him. "Neji! There you are!" Yelled a voice. Neji turned around seeing his friend, Rock-Lee running towards him, "I'll take the package for Gai- Sensei,"

Lee took the sack, "Hey, Rock-Lee, any news lately?" Neji asked him, Rock-Lee looked around in secret as he pulled out a newspaper. "The princess," he handed it to Neji, "She's gone missing." Rock-Lee ran away before anyone could see him. Neji started walking home until he suddenly heard an explosion coming from Gai's house, "Oh no, Lee!" He said as he ran to Gai's house. An ambulance was already there taking Lee and Gai to a hospital, "It's him! He's the one who started the fire." Said Gai in a raspy voice. A man took Neji by the arms, "You're going to have to come with us." The man said. Neji was taken to the third Hokage's room,

his eyes weren't shining like they used to, and instead they were red with sadness. "This boy, Neji Hyuuga, has killed one of our own, one of our beloved sages, Jiraya." He said, "I deny that. I had nothing to do with this killing; I'm just a regular messenger boy." Anko stood up yelling, "Liar! I saw you! You were there when Jiraya died; he used a power too powerful to even explain!" "Anko, that's enough!" The third Hokage yelled, he pointed at Neji,  
"Neji Hyuuga, you will be sentenced to be killed in two weeks." Neji didn't look surprised, "You may leave now." Neji left without a word. He started walking home, and started smelling smoke.


End file.
